Salah Paham?
by Air Mata Bebek
Summary: Terkadang orang banyak yang salah paham. Chapter 1 : Edward x Winry Chapter 2 : Roy x Riza Chapter 3 : Van Hohenheim x Trisha Chapter 4 : Alphonse x May Chang
1. Chapter 1

_Terkadang orang banyak yang salah paham._

_._

_._

_._

_Fullmetal Alchemist milik Hiromu Arakawa_

_Warn: Typo (s), OOC, Semi-Canon and many more_

_._

_._

_**Salah Paham?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1 : Edward x Winry**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Teman. Winry menganggap Edward Elric sebagai teman masa kecilnya. Dulu mereka sering sekali bermain bersama Alphonse Elric yang sering dipanggil Al, satu-satunya adik Ed―panggilan Edward. Suatu hari, disaat mereka bertiga sedang berkumpul di, Edward mengambil sandwich yang dibuat Winry khusus untuk mereka bertiga. Namun ia tidak memakan sandwich yang berada di tangannya, melainkan menatap sandwich tersebut.

"Ada apa, Ed?" tanya gadis berambut pirang panjang yang diikat _ponytail_ tinggi itu, menatap aneh Edward yang tak kunjung makan.

Alphonse menoleh pada kakaknya. "Kak?"

"Aku tidak pernah merasakan rasa sandwich yang seperti ini." Edward mengungkapkan alasannya menatap sandwich buatan Winry.

_**Twitch!**_

"Apa kau bilang!" Winry mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memasang wajah horor pada Edward. Alphonse yang berada di sebelah Edward mencoba menyadarkan kakaknya agar segera kabur dari sini. Namun, Edward masih tetap memandang sandwich yang berada di tangannya dengan seksama tanpa memerdulikan Alphonse dan Winry.

"Tenanglah, Winry! Ku yakin Ed tidak bermaksud seperti itu!" Alphonse mencoba menenangkan Winry.

Winry menatap tajam Alphonse. "Aku tidak peduli, Al―!"

"Aku harap bisa memakannya setiap hari!" ucap Edward berwajah senang, lalu ia memakan dengan lahap sandwichnya. Winry mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali lalu menatap Edward dengan tatapan yang tak biasa. Wajahnya berubah perlahan menjadi merona. Alphonse tersenyum dalam hati, satu-satunya adik armor Edward yang paling disayangi itu tahu benar jika Winry ternyata mulai menyukai kakaknya semenjak kejadian pertemuan mereka bertiga dengan Scar. Mengungkap kebenaran akan kematian orang tua Winry.

"Kau sakit, Winry? Wajahmu memerah," tanya Edward polos menyatukan kening mereka berdua. Membuat Winry semakin merona.

_**BLETAK!**_

"Aaauucchhh!"

Winry mengepalkan genggaman kunci inggris di tangan kanannya dengan wajah yang kesal namun tetap merona.

"_Stupid_!"

The End (?)

A/N: Holla~ Fic pertama di Fullmetal Alchemist. Maaf kalo OOC, ya? Hahaha xD

Pertama kali nonton FMA langsung jatuh cintrong sama pasangan ini. Entah kenapa mereka berdua terlalu malu-malu untuk menyatakan CINTA satu sama lain. OMG love them so much!

Yang kedua, LING YAO IS THE BEST~! xDD

Terlalu cintah sama Ling Yao mengakibatkan otak yang konslet. Apalagi waktu dia berubah jadi Greed, dan waktu ketemuan sama duo Elric. Bajunya itu loooohhhhh bikin klepek-klepek gegara bikin dia ganteng xDDD #sedeng

Next Chapta~ : RoyxRiza . OMG ini pasangan teraneh tapi terunik di dunia FMA ! xDD . Ada yang mau request pair buat chapta tiga? Silahkan :D Tapi Straight yaa . gak nerima Yaoi atau Yuri xD

Oke, mungkin ini aja bacotannya. Silahkan dinikmati fic ini dan jangan lupa RnC ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

_Terkadang orang banyak yang salah paham._

_._

_._

_._

_Fullmetal Alchemist milik Hiromu Arakawa_

_Warn: Typo (s), OOC, Semi-Canon and many more_

_._

_._

_**Salah Paham?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2 : RoyxRiza**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pria berambut hitam dan berwajah tampan itu beraut malas. Tumpukan dokumen penting yang berada di depan meja membuatnya malas untuk bekerja. Tapi, jika ia tidak mengerjakannya dengan benar dan tepat waktu, maka pistol milik asistennya akan siap menembak kepalanya hingga berlubang. Tunggu, ini bukan serial tragedi kok. Jadi, pria itu masih sayang nyawa dan mengerjakan dokumen tersebut dengan malas.

"Kolonel Roy." Seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang diikatnya ke belakang dan berwajah tegas itu masuk dengan membawa tumpukan dokumen di tangannya. Nama pria itu bernama Roy Mustang.

Roy memandang perempuan itu lalu menghantam pelan keningnya ke dokumen di atas meja. "Bisakah aku ke toilet sebentar, Letnan Riza?"

"Tidak, Pak." Jawab Riza tegas sembari menaruh dokumen baru itu di atas meja Roy.

"Ck." Roy mendecak kesal. "Kalau kau bersikap seperti ini, mana mungkin ada lelaki yang bisa tahan denganmu. Pasti lelaki yang sangat tahan denganmu itu akan menjadi suamimu kelak."

_**Klik!**_

"Bisakah kau mengerjakan dokumen ini secepatnya, **Kolonel**?"

Roy menelan ludahnya susah. Ia merutuki perkataannya yang bisa saja membuatnya mati dalam sekejap dengan sebuah peluru bersarang di kepalanya. Tidak lucu, bukan?

Riza menarik kembali pistolnya, lalu dimasukan ke dalam sarung pistol yang berada di pinggangnya. Riza sendiri membantu Roy dalam mengerjakan dokumen yang dikirim pusat. Riza memeriksa ulang dokumen yang sudah dikerjakan Roy, ditakutkan ada pengerjaan yang salah dan bisa diganti sebelum ia kirim ke pusat kembali.

"Tapi aku heran..." Riza menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. "Kenapa aku bisa tahan denganmu selama seharian? Ah... Bukan. Aku memang selalu tahan dengan sikapmu itu. Ck. Hebatnya diriku ini."

Riza menoleh pada Roy yang terlihat tenggelam dalam kesibukan mengerjakan laporan. Wajah pria itu begitu serius, berbeda dengan raut malas―bagi Riza―yang sering Roy tampilkan setiap hari. Ia menunduk kecil lalu berdiri dari duduknya.

"Saya ke toilet dulu, Kolonel." Riza berjalan keluar dari ruangan.

"Hei! Itu tidak adil! Kenapa jadi kau yang ke toilet!"

_**BLAM!**_

Riza menutup pintu itu dengan bantingan yang keras, namun tak sampai merusak pintu tersebut. Roy menatap aneh dan bingung pada sikap Riza yang berubah drastis.

"_Stupid_."

Tanpa disadari Roy, Riza keluar dengan wajah merona karena ucapan Roy yang secara tidak langsung menganggap lelaki itu akan menjadi suaminya kelak.

The End.

A/N: Holla~ Terima kasih untuk yang udah baca~ :D

Lihat! lihat! mereka berdua itu mirip sama Edward dan Winry! xD

Nah... Kalo ada yang ga ngerti salah pahamnya dimana, saya jelaskan! :)

Salah pahamnya di sini waktu Abangku yang ganteng aka Roy *digeplak* bilang mana ada lelaki yang tahan sama Riza. Disitu sebenernya Riza udah salah paham karena dikiranya Roy itu bilang dia gak akan pernah bisa nikah gegara sikapnya itu. tapiiiii... secara ga sadar, roy bilang kalo dia tahan sama Riza. Naaah... selanjutnya ya begitu! xDD


	3. Chapter 3

_Terkadang orang banyak yang salah paham._

_._

_._

_._

_Fullmetal Alchemist milik Hiromu Arakawa_

_Warn: Typo (s), OOC, Semi-Canon and many more_

_._

_._

_**Salah Paham?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3 : Van HohenheimxTrisha**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tidak ada yang pernah tahu bagaimana lelaki dan wanita ini bisa menjadi sepasang suami istri. Lebih tepatnya, orang-orang di sekitar mereka berdua tidak tahu jika Hohenheim dan Trisha memiliki hubungan spesial hingga naik status di pelaminan. Terlebih, Van Hohenheim bukanlah tipe orang yang romantis. Setidaknya itu yang diucap orang-orang ketika melihat Trisha dan Hohenheim berdua.

"Hohenheim..." Trisha memanggil suaminya yang berada di ruang makan.

"Hn?" Hohenheim menjawab ala kadarnya. Tangan ayah Edward dan Alphonse itu sedang memegang beberapa kertas penting. Trisha berjalan mendekati suaminya itu, lalu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan hohenheim.

"Kau..." Suara Trisha melemah. "Benar-benar harus pergi?"

Hohenheim mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Trisha. Wanita yang telah memberikannya dua keturunan itu terlihat sedih setelah diberitahukan kalau dirinya akan pergi jauh. Lalu ia menaruh kertas tersebut dan menggenggam erat jarinya.

"Jangan tunggu aku , Trisha." Suara berat Hohenheim mejawab tegas. Trisha mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu mencoba untuk tersenyum seperti biasa. Tapi ternyata, senyuman itu terlihat dipaksakan menutur pandangan mata Hohenheim.

Tangan besar lelaki itu bergerak merapihkan kertas di atas mejanya lalu memasukan kertas tersebut ke dalam tas. Lalu ia berdiri dari duduknya dan memasang jaketnya untuk berangkat. Trisha mengantarkan Hohenheim sampai ke depan rumah. Tampaknya Edward dan Alphonse kecil mereka masih tertidur lelap di kamar.

_**Set!**_

"Tersenyumlah untukku." Tangan Hohenheim mengelus kepala Trisha lembut. Lalu ia kembali berjalan dan semakin menjauh dari Trisha. Trisha tersenyum di balik Hohenheim, dan berjanji tidak akan pernah tersenyum paksa jika Hohenheim kembali ke rumah.

The End

A/N: Aa~ Inilah yang dinamakan cinta sejati! #nangisterharu

Well, thanks udah membaca cerita ini :D

Salah pahamnya dimana? Okee... Itu ada dialog Hohenheim yang bilang jangan tunggu, trus Trisha senyum paksa? Disitu Trisha salah paham karena ngira Hohenheim akan pergi selamanya. Tapi di dialog terakhir si bapak bilang Tersenyumlah untukku. Itu Trisha baru ngeh kalo sebenernya Hohenheim pasti akan pulang dan minta tersenyum untuk lelaki itu :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Terkadang orang banyak yang salah paham._

_._

_._

_._

_Fullmetal Alchemist milik Hiromu Arakawa_

_Warn: Typo (s), OOC, Semi-Canon and many more_

_._

_._

_**Salah Paham?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 4 : Alphonse x May Chang**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Siapa bilang jadi Alphonse itu enak?

Alphonse sering mengutuk orang-orang yang sering berkata menjadi armor seperti dia itu enak. Tidak makan, tidak tidur―ah! Yang pasti tidak membuat keuangan berkurang gara-gara kehidupan manusia. Namun, semua itu dibantah Alphonse.

"Bukannya enak, Al?" tanya seorang gadis kecil yang terlihat sangat pendek jika kau menjadi Alphonse.

"Tentu saja tidak, May Chang!" Alphonse menggerutu. "Bayangkan saja, kau tidak tidur sementara orang-orang di sekitarmu tertidur lelap. Kau merasakan hal tersebut hanya sendirian."

"Tapi..., bukankah ada orang yang suka tidak tidur karena _insomnia_?"

"Yeah..., tapi mereka bukan orang yang menyenangkan sepertimu."

May Chang mengerjapkan matanya lalu menatap Alphonse. Gadis kecil itu mengulang kembali kalimat yang diucapkan Alphonse tadi. Menyenangkan...? Aku...?

_**Pesh!**_

Wajah May Chang berubah menjadi merah merona dan sikapnya yang menjadi aneh. Alphonse hanya menatap bingung sembari mencoba menyadarkan May yang berteriak histeris layaknya _fangirl_.

"_Jadi Alphonse menyukaiku? Kyaaa~_"

"_May Chang kenapa?_"

The End (?)

A/N: Alamaaaak! xDD

AlxMay emang paling t . o . p hahaha

Salah pahamnya? Pasti ngerti dooong? Alphonse masih polos untuk cinta Dibandingin sama May yang udah dijejelin komik cantik xDD #dibunuhMay


End file.
